


The Nurse Complication

by MeganWrites



Series: Rod of Asclepius [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganWrites/pseuds/MeganWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That first kiss was supposed to be the start of something incredible – something undeniable for both of them. Instead it was the start of sex, and lots of sex. Well, it is actually pretty incredible and undeniable, just not exactly what Ian was hoping for."</p><p>Ian is a nervous medical intern, Mickey is a grumpy nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nurse Complication

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... here is the chapter I've been really lagging on and dreading. Sorry for taking so long........ All mistakes are my own, I'm working on not much sleep right now so...

Mickey is so closed off Ian thinks that it might be easier to break into Area 51 than it would be to talk to Mickey about his feelings. He takes the phrase ‘closed book’ to a whole new level.

That first kiss was supposed to be the start of something incredible – something undeniable for both of them. Instead it was the start of sex, and lots of sex. Well, it is actually pretty incredible and undeniable, just not exactly what Ian was hoping for.

Because honestly, and without a single doubt in his mind, Ian is in love with Mickey. Head over heels, crazily in love.

But Mickey isn’t.

The kiss had led to some groping, groping had led to clothes flying off, and clothes flying off had led to Ian fucking Mickey in the middle of a stairwell at the hospital (which maybe wasn’t the wisest choice, though they’ve made worse choices since then). Afterwards Ian had wrapped his arms around Mickey, kissing him over and over again – just enjoying that it was something he could do now. Then Mickey pulled away, scratching his hairline and explaining to Ian that he really wasn’t looking for a relationship.

Ian had been spared from feeling the complete effects of crushing defeat when Mickey suggested that they keep fucking around. Just casual sex between two friends that no one else is ever allowed to know about.

It took a total of ten seconds for Ian to realize that Mickey isn’t out. It took another week after that before Ian realized just how deep in the closet Mickey is.

Usually Mickey is exactly the kind of guy Ian avoids these days. He’s been a mistress and a dirty little secret enough times to know that he will always come second to the image of being straight. He’s tired of it, he hates it, and he deserves way fucking better.

But he fucking loves Mickey, saying no isn’t an option.

 

-

 

Mickey catches Ian’s eyes from down the hall and he’s got that look; a little smirk and a cock of his eyebrow like the only thing on his mind is filthy. Fuck, that look makes Ian at least half hard every goddamn time. For most people, Ian assumes, it wouldn’t be a problem. For Ian, he’s reading over charts in the middle of a hospital and wearing scrubs – makes things a little awkward.

The awkwardness never last long. Mickey’s _look_ tends to only precede actual fucking by a minimum of five minutes. Mickey’s impatient and impulsive nature is one of the major elements contributing to Ian’s now incredibly active sex life.

Mickey doesn’t even say a word when he reaches Ian, both of them already know what he wants. Mickey simply glances down at Ian’s crotch with a filthy grin - always so satisfied knowing the reaction he can get out of Ian with just the one fucking _look_. He grabs Ian roughly by the collar of his scrubs and drags him into the nearest on call room, swiftly kicking the door shut with his foot, pulling Ian around the corner and pushing him up against the wall.

That’s all it takes before Mickey is on him, tugging at the drawstrings on his pants and biting at his neck. Fuck, it’s amazing – Mickey is fucking amazing. Ian barely has time to enjoy it before Mickey is dropping to his knees and stretching his lips over Ian’s dick, sucking him down and digging his nails into Ian’s ass.

“Shit, fuck.” Ian gasps, eyes wide and breathing heavily. His head drops back against the wall and his eyes drift shut. Everything about Mickey’s mouth is sinful; that dirty little smirk, how he bites his lips, and that fucking tongue when he licks his lips. Or when he licks Ian’s lips, or his neck, or his cock. Jesus, Ian loves the Mickey’s tongue feels on his cock, fat licks on the underside or how it swirls over the head and slit the way it is now.

Shit, Ian isn’t going to last much longer.

Just when Ian thinks he’s going to explode Mickey pulls off. Ian looks down in bewilderment, about to ask Mickey what’s wrong when Mickey starts sloppily kissing his thigh and he feels a wet finger pushing past the rim of his hole.

“Jesus.” Ian’s head drops back against the wall again. Mickey mouths at Ian’s balls, taking one at a time, and starts pressing his finger in and out slowly. Ian’s hand moves to grip at Mickey’s hair as he lets out a low moan. He can’t remember the last time someone fingered him but, shit, he missed this.

Mickey prefers to bottom, something Ian discovered very quickly about him. He’s good at it too, knows exactly how to use all those muscles to make Ian’s vision black out, and he never seems to get sore which is a fucking miracle. (Ian wonders sometimes how many times he’d have to fuck Mickey before he’s too fucked out and sore, honestly, Ian kind of wants to try it sometime. They could just spend the whole day in bed until they wear each other out.)

“More,” Ian murmurs, petting at Mickey’s hair now.

Mickey pushes in a second finger carefully, and groans at the sensation.

Ian loves this though, not all the time, but sometimes. The feeling of something stretching him out, pushing inside him, the way it burns at first but fades to an overwhelming pleasure. So fucking incomparably and perfectly overwhelming.

It’s going to be over soon. Ian’s a mess, moaning too loudly and gripping at Mickey’s hair. He can’t help it. Mickey’s sucking on his dick like he’s dying and it’s the only cure, fingers relentlessly massaging his prostate. It’s all so good, so fucking amazing and good.

Ian opens his eyes and looks down. Mickey’s looking up at him with dark eyes, watching Ian intensely and taking in the way he’s unravelling. Ian shudders and groans as he comes down Mickey’s throat, staring into his eyes the whole time.

Mickey licks his lips once he pulls off and draws his fingers out, he leans up and nibbles at Ian’s hipbone playfully. “I wanna fuck you sometime,” Mickey says lowly, looking back up at Ian.

Ian grabs Mickey, lifting him off the ground and flipping around, pinning Mickey up against the wall. His hand is wrapped around Mickey’s cock and pumping it quickly before Mickey can say a word. Instead Mickey lets out a shaky breath and his eyelids flutter. Ian leans down to nose at the column of Mickey’s neck, breathing him in. There’s just something about the way Mickey smells that Ian can’t get enough of.

Ian licks a line up Mickey’s neck and whispers, “It’s all I’m going to be able think about for the rest of the day.”

Mickey grunts, “That so?”

Ian nods, “your fingers stretching me out for hours, making me fucking beg for it before you to finally fuck me.” Ian sucks on Mickey’s earlobe and moans lowly, “it’d be so tight too, Mick, every inch of you pressing against me so fucking good.”

“So fucking tight, fuck.” Mickey whines and presses closer to Ian, bucking his hips. He’s starting to lose it and Ian picks up his pace, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the head of his dick. Ian pulls slightly back to watch Mickey’s face, his lips parted and eyes still shut. Ian bites at his lower lip and grins at Mickey’s sharp gasp.

“Fucking me so hard until the only thing I can say is your name, just screaming it over and over.”

Mickey gasps and nods, kissing Ian sloppily, “yeah, fuck, wanna own you.”

Ian heart stutters at the words, he pushes back into the kiss, messy and dirty in a perfect way. He tries to remind himself that it’s just dirty talk, just something that gets Mickey hot but… fuck.

“Anything you want,” Ian whispers between messy kisses, “fuck, you can have me.”

Then Mickey’s gasping and shuddering as he coats Ian’s hand in his come.

Mickey drops his head to Ian’s shoulder, holding onto his arms and breathing heavily. Ian lets him rest there for a moment, he’s feeling too shaky and caught up in the intensity to want to move himself. Mickey shifts his head, pressing a line of kisses to Ian’s collarbone before he pulls away. Ian steps back and turns around, grabbing some tissues from a small table near one of the beds to clean the sticky mess off his hand.

This is usually where Mickey will fix his scrubs and leave, talk to Ian later in the day when they’re both working the floor like nothing happened between them. Ian doesn’t even bother looking up when he hears Mickey shuffling around and start walking.

Except then Mickey is pressed up against Ian’s back and gripping his hips tightly.

Ian looks over his shoulder and cocks an eyebrow. “Ready to go again already?”

Mickey grins, “Nah, just wanted to make sure you were coming over later tonight.”

“Oh, and why’s that?”

Mickey leans up to put his lips against Ian’s ear. “Because I’m definitely fucking you tonight.”

Ian shivers as Mickey steps away, he turns and watches as Mickey struts out of the room wearing the same filthy grin he came in with. Shit, Ian is so horribly in love with him.

 

-

 

Mickey has a breathy laugh as he rolls away from Ian and drops to the other side of the bed heavily. "Man, that was good," he says.

Ian raises his arms and props them up behind his head, he's breathing heavily and he's sure he looks completely wrecked but he doesn't actually care. After a full day of anticipation, the payoff of Mickey fucking him into the mattress was leaving him a breathless mess. It doesn’t help that every time he looks over at Mickey he looks so happy and relaxed. Honestly, even if the sex were bad the look on Mickey's face afterwards would be more than enough for Ian (not that sex with Mickey could ever possibly be bad).

Mickey lights up a cigarette and takes a leisurely drag before offering it to Ian.

"You alright there, Gallagher?"

Ian nods happily as he sucks on the filter, he gestures to his sprawled out and relaxed position and says, "Afterglow."

Mickey snorts and snatches back the cigarette, he doesn't say a word but he's smiling as he relaxes and closes his eyes. It’s one of those times that Mickey is so stunning that Ian isn’t sure that he can possibly be a real person. So fucking perfect and gorgeous.

“This is why you’re usually topping; I don’t need fucking hours of ‘afterglow’” Mickey explains cockily, “or maybe I’m just better at it than you.”

Ian rolls on his side and glares, “oh, I know I’m better than you.”

“I dunno, Gallagher, are you not giving it your best then?”

Ian huffs, “Guess you’ll just have to wait for round two to find out.”

Mickey bites down on his lower lip, “looking forward to it.”

A comfortable silence falls over them as they lay in bed together. Ian reaches out, idly drawing invincible lines with the pads of his fingers over Mickey’s bare arm and chest while Mickey’s eyes track every moment. A simple and sweet moment like this tends to happen more often since Ian’s picked up the habit. He’s not sure where it came from, he thinks it’s probably because he always wants to be touching Mickey.

“Why did you want to become a nurse?” Ian asks.

“Cheap schooling and a good payout.” Mickey answers quickly.

Ian smiles and shakes his head, “I mean, for real.”

Mickey lets out a long deep sigh before he speaks. “My Pop’s not the greatest guy. I got a lot of scars when I was a kid, Gallagher. So did my brothers, so did my sister. Wasn’t much we could do about it, just the way it was.” Mickey raises a hand to his chest, tapping his fingers in a steady pattern. “I got good with fixing cuts up, stitches and bandages and shit, so I just started doing it for everybody. And I don’t fucking know, just Dad would try to fuck them up but then I could fix them and it felt good.”

Ian tentatively puts his hand over Mickey’s, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. “So you like helping people?”

Mickey stays quiet for another long moment, Ian can see the gears working in his mind as he tries to put together the proper words for how he feels.

“Sometimes people think they’re too broken to fix, I like that I can help put them back together, show them that they’re… I dunno, strong.”

It’s not eloquent or poetic, but it’s one of the most profound and beautiful things Ian’s ever heard.

“I like that,” Ian says, “I think every doctor or nurse should feel that way.” Mickey sniffs and shrugs as though it isn’t a big deal, but when Ian looks up at Mickey there’s a faint blush on his cheeks.

“So why’d you become a doctor then?” Mickey asks, staring down at their joined hands.

Ian laughs lightly and shuffles in closer to Mickey’s side. “My brother, Lip, calls it a hero complex but I think I just like helping people – helping the world.”

Mickey snorts, “Alright then, Mother Theresa.”

Ian laughs and rolls on top of Mickey, effectively pinning him down. “And here I thought we were having a beautiful moment.”

“Oh yeah? ‘Cause I thought we were just wasting time ‘til you could get your dick up again.” Mickey leans up and nips at Ian’s lower lip, “you’ve still gotta prove me wrong.”

Ian laughs loudly and draws Mickey into a deep kiss.

Hours later, when Mickey is fast asleep and curled up in Ian’s arms, Ian finds himself just running his hands over Mickey’s body. He traces scars he finds that Mickey’s never talked about and feels a stinging pain each time. He wonders exactly how many of them Mickey had to fix by himself, how many were caused by his father, and if Mickey ever felt like he was broken beyond repair.

He hates that he knows what the answer is, or maybe he just hates the answer.

Ian holds Mickey tightly against his body as he falls asleep, promising to never let Mickey feel broken again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr :)](http://meganwwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
